


Grow A Pair, Singer

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first drabble, based on Season 2's 'In My Time Of Dying' as Bobby thinks about Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow A Pair, Singer

Sam had been talking about the Impala but it fitted Dean too. ‘If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up...’

Bobby put the phone down and was surprised to feel hot tears running down his face. He never cried. Not since his wife…..

‘Grow a pair, Singer.’ He grumbled and rubbed his face angrily.

He hated to think of Dean close to death in a sterile hospital room. He had always been so full of life, brave and charming. With a smile like sunshine and enough warmth to melt a cantankerous widower’s heart.


End file.
